The Story
by DurpburpDolphin
Summary: What happens when Kyle Massey becomes Cory in the House, but is surprised to find that Rob Schenider and the guys from Inception are there as well? Read on and find out...
1. Chapter 1

_**Prolouge**_

It was dark. It reeked of shit and last night's corn muffins. What is this fantastic place? It's my anus – this is the place where our story begins….

_**Chapter 1**_

Knuckles was delectably sucking on Rouge's supple nipples. "Rouge," Knuckles questioned as his lips came off of her left nipple "Have you been lactating?"

"Oh Knux…" Rouge sighed "I… I have something to confess to you."

She grabbed Knuckle's hand and took his head off of her chest. She sat down calmly, but was deeply concerned; she was holding something back.

"What is it my love?" Knuckles asked

"Knuckles… I'm pregnant… with JT's child."

Knuckles stood up in rage and busted out in anger. "Who is this ass-muncher named 'JT'?"

_**Chapter 2**_

Soaring over the clouds we find our hero Rob Schneider flying on a G6. He was reading this story and he yelled out loud, "This is a perfect idea for one of my movies. I shall go down to Paramount and pitch it to those fuckers."

So he told that Filipino pilot to take him to Hollywood ASASCGAB (As soon as she could give a blowjob). And she did just that. After suckling on Rob Schneider's hard Jewish member, he went up to the CEO of Paramount and pissed on his fucking face.

_**Chapter 3**_

_Have you seen the well-to-do, up and down Park Avenue  
>On that famous thoroughfare, with their noses in the air<br>High hats and Arrowed collars, white spats and lots of dollars  
>Spending every dime, for a wonderful time<br>If you're blue and you don't know where to go to  
>Why don't you go where fashion sits,<br>Puttin' on the ritz.  
>Different types who wear a daycoat, pants with stripes<br>And cut away coat, perfect fits,  
>Puttin' on the ritz.<br>Dressed up like a million dollar trouper  
>Trying hard to look like Gary Cooper (super duper)<br>Come let's mix where Rockefellers walk with sticks  
>Or umbrellas in their mitts<br>Puttin' on the Ritz_

Tips his hat just like an english chappie  
>To a lady with a wealthy pappy (very snappy)<br>You'll declare it's simply topping to be there  
>And hear them swapping smart titbits<br>Puttin' on the ritz!

_**Chapter 4 **_

So one day when I was taking a massive load of shit on my kitchen counter, I noticed that we were out of bread.

"Gosh darn it!" I said "There's no way I can eat my shit sandwich!"

So when I figured out there was no bread, I drove over to Fred Meyer's and asked those motherfuckers if they had any plain Wonderbread.

"You eat Wonderbread? That stuff tastes like shit."

"Well no shit Sherlock, I'm making a shit sandwich." I responded.

_**Chapter 5**_

Poseidon was pissed today. Someone leaked period blood into his Frappichino. The fish pissed and then drank their piss. But worst of all, sharks were finger-fucking the models at J.C. Penny. Poseidon looked to his left and saw chaos ensuing. "God dammit" he bursted. "Why the fuck is everyone so fucking stupid?"

_**Chapter 6**_

So yeah.

_**Chapter 7**_

The president goes to the scene of the greatest tragedy on the face of the planet. Standing in front of the crying crowd of citizens he states, "My fellow Americans, today will live in infamy. Today at 4:25 pm terrorists have hijacked a pair of Boeing 7-47's and have crashed them into the McDonalds on 5th Street. America, I am fucking pissed. You know what? Those guys served me the best apple pies in the whole goddamn world. Now these motherfucking cunt faced terrorists have bombed where I get my pies. FUCK. I am so fucking pissed off I'm going to personally get Osama's dead corpse from under the sea and take pictures of him fucking a goat."

_**Chapter 8**__  
><em>

We return to Rob Schneider walking into Paramount Studios and yelling to the CEO, "I have a big penis!" and the abruptly stomps out. 15 minutes later he stops back in the studios with a bewildered look on his face and shouts "I have a great idea!"

"What is this great idea, Rob?" asked the CEO. "Okay," deeply whispers Rob "it starts off in a dark place. _  
><em>It reeked of shit and last night's corn muffins –"

"Brilliant!" Shouted the CEO "Our only condition is that Adam Sandler is the star and you're just an extra."

Rob falls down on his knees and cries, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

_**Chapter 9**_

Cars go "vroom".

_**Chapter 10**_

As he cradled her ghostly corpse he sheds a single tear.

"My… my… my… blowup doll. She's deflated."

The weeaboo cries in agony as Miku has now fallen.

_**Chapter 11**_

WHAT HAPPENS WHEN A PIZZA MAN GETS IT ON WITH A SEA TURTLE? YOU GET DOMINOS! DOMINONS! DOMINOUS MOTHERFUCKA. SO WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK I AM CRAZY. NEWT GINGRINCH IS A PANZY WHO STANDS FOR SHIT. FAWKING SHIT. POO POO OUT MY BUNGHOLE.

_**Chaper 12 (yes we know)**_

Chocolate shit! Come get you chocolate shit! We got surpluses of chocolate SHIT! We got chocolate shit MILK chocolate shit BURGERS chocolate shit chocolate shit!

_**Chapter 13**_

Mew-two and Mew were having Pokemon incest sex. Mew was screaming in pleasure while her clone brother gave it to her on the boat city. Pallet City had a little known town across the ocean called "Boat City". It was filled with Pokemons and humans who wanted to have dirty, girty, sexy sex that would be considered taboo in other places around the world of Pokemonz.

_**Chapter 14**_

There once was a boy named Biggity Flibbity. He lived on a planet named Hibbity Dippity. Biggity Flibbity once wondered who the hell Gilbitty Diggity was, so he went on a great adventure to the land of Zippity Dillidy. He was never heard from again.

_**Chapter 15**_

Although butterflies are known for their eliquent features and peacful like ways of living, up close… they look like scary ass motherfucking monsters.

_**Chapter 16**_

Test drive it.

Unlock it.

Undo it.

Unscrew it.

Once you get the maximum sensation, you'll be loving the penetration.


	2. Chapter Uno 2

_**Prolouge**_

It was dark. It reeked of shit and last night's corn muffins. What is this fantastic place? It's my anus – this is the place where our story begins….

_**Chapter 1**_

Knuckles was delectably sucking on Rouge's supple nipples. "Rouge," Knuckles questioned as his lips came off of her left nipple "Have you been lactating?"

"Oh Knux…" Rouge sighed "I… I have something to confess to you."

She grabbed Knuckle's hand and took his head off of her chest. She sat down calmly, but was deeply concerned; she was holding something back.

"What is it my love?" Knuckles asked

"Knuckles… I'm pregnant… with JT's child."

Knuckles stood up in rage and busted out in anger. "Who is this ass-muncher named 'JT'?"

_**Chapter 2**_

Soaring over the clouds we find our hero Rob Schneider flying on a G6. He was reading this story and he yelled out loud, "This is a perfect idea for one of my movies. I shall go down to Paramount and pitch it to those fuckers."

So he told that Filipino pilot to take him to Hollywood ASASCGAB (As soon as she could give a blowjob). And she did just that. After suckling on Rob Schneider's hard Jewish member, he went up to the CEO of Paramount and pissed on his fucking face.

_**Chapter 3**_

_Have you seen the well-to-do, up and down Park Avenue  
>On that famous thoroughfare, with their noses in the air<br>High hats and Arrowed collars, white spats and lots of dollars  
>Spending every dime, for a wonderful time<br>If you're blue and you don't know where to go to  
>Why don't you go where fashion sits,<br>Puttin' on the ritz.  
>Different types who wear a daycoat, pants with stripes<br>And cut away coat, perfect fits,  
>Puttin' on the ritz.<br>Dressed up like a million dollar trouper  
>Trying hard to look like Gary Cooper (super duper)<br>Come let's mix where Rockefellers walk with sticks  
>Or umbrellas in their mitts<br>Puttin' on the Ritz_

Tips his hat just like an english chappie  
>To a lady with a wealthy pappy (very snappy)<br>You'll declare it's simply topping to be there  
>And hear them swapping smart titbits<br>Puttin' on the ritz!

_**Chapter 4 **_

So one day when I was taking a massive load of shit on my kitchen counter, I noticed that we were out of bread.

"Gosh darn it!" I said "There's no way I can eat my shit sandwich!"

So when I figured out there was no bread, I drove over to Fred Meyer's and asked those motherfuckers if they had any plain Wonderbread.

"You eat Wonderbread? That stuff tastes like shit."

"Well no shit Sherlock, I'm making a shit sandwich." I responded.

_**Chapter 5**_

Poseidon was pissed today. Someone leaked period blood into his Frappichino. The fish pissed and then drank their piss. But worst of all, sharks were finger-fucking the models at J.C. Penny. Poseidon looked to his left and saw chaos ensuing. "God dammit" he bursted. "Why the fuck is everyone so fucking stupid?"

_**Chapter 6**_

So yeah.

_**Chapter 7**_

The president goes to the scene of the greatest tragedy on the face of the planet. Standing in front of the crying crowd of citizens he states, "My fellow Americans, today will live in infamy. Today at 4:25 pm terrorists have hijacked a pair of Boeing 7-47's and have crashed them into the McDonalds on 5th Street. America, I am fucking pissed. You know what? Those guys served me the best apple pies in the whole goddamn world. Now these motherfucking cunt faced terrorists have bombed where I get my pies. FUCK. I am so fucking pissed off I'm going to personally get Osama's dead corpse from under the sea and take pictures of him fucking a goat."

_**Chapter 8**__  
><em>

We return to Rob Schneider walking into Paramount Studios and yelling to the CEO, "I have a big penis!" and the abruptly stomps out. 15 minutes later he stops back in the studios with a bewildered look on his face and shouts "I have a great idea!"

"What is this great idea, Rob?" asked the CEO. "Okay," deeply whispers Rob "it starts off in a dark place. _  
><em>It reeked of shit and last night's corn muffins –"

"Brilliant!" Shouted the CEO "Our only condition is that Adam Sandler is the star and you're just an extra."

Rob falls down on his knees and cries, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

_**Chapter 9**_

Cars go "vroom".

_**Chapter 10**_

As he cradled her ghostly corpse he sheds a single tear.

"My… my… my… blowup doll. She's deflated."

The weeaboo cries in agony as Miku has now fallen.

_**Chapter 11**_

WHAT HAPPENS WHEN A PIZZA MAN GETS IT ON WITH A SEA TURTLE? YOU GET DOMINOS! DOMINONS! DOMINOUS MOTHERFUCKA. SO WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK I AM CRAZY. NEWT GINGRINCH IS A PANZY WHO STANDS FOR SHIT. FAWKING SHIT. POO POO OUT MY BUNGHOLE.

_**Chaper 12 (yes we know)**_

Chocolate shit! Come get you chocolate shit! We got surpluses of chocolate SHIT! We got chocolate shit MILK chocolate shit BURGERS chocolate shit chocolate shit!

_**Chapter 13**_

Mew-two and Mew were having Pokemon incest sex. Mew was screaming in pleasure while her clone brother gave it to her on the boat city. Pallet City had a little known town across the ocean called "Boat City". It was filled with Pokemons and humans who wanted to have dirty, girty, sexy sex that would be considered taboo in other places around the world of Pokemonz.

_**Chapter 14**_

There once was a boy named Biggity Flibbity. He lived on a planet named Hibbity Dippity. Biggity Flibbity once wondered who the hell Gilbitty Diggity was, so he went on a great adventure to the land of Zippity Dillidy. He was never heard from again.

_**Chapter 15**_

Although butterflies are known for their eliquent features and peacful like ways of living, up close… they look like scary ass motherfucking monsters.

_**Chapter 16**_

Test drive it.

Unlock it.

Undo it.

Unscrew it.

Once you get the maximum sensation, you'll be loving the penetration.

**_Chapter 17_**

Columbia – 7 AM. A huge meteor crash-lands in front of a tiny shack surrounded by palm trees.

The meteor then forms a glowing line in the shape of a door. A boot from the inside kicks it down and a few Columbian men run out of the meteor carrying huge boxes. Slowly, but surely, a scruffy looking Caucasian wearing shades and a crappy Hawaiian shirt causally walks out of the meteor and stretches his arms. He gives out a huge yawn, then walks into the small shack nearby.

And then terestrial drug lords come down to Earth and fuck things up.

_**Chapter 18**_

We go back to pissed off Knuckles from one of the first few chapters or so being pissed off.

"Goddamn it!" yelled Knuckles "Who the FUCK is JT? I demand you tell me batwoman or else terrible things will be done to your body!"

Rouge sat there disturbed and crying in a ball of fear.

"Knux," wailed out Rouge "the person who knocked me up was from Sonic X world."

"C..C-Chris...? That motherfucker is called JT?"

"Knuckles... I..." Rouge responded

"Wait." interupting the batgirl "Why is doing these weird ass spaces when I type. Fuck this shit - I'm going back to typing in Word. Damn - even Notepad is better than this shit."

**_Chapter 19_**

One day Mighty Mouse was random fucking. He fucked and fucked and fucked until the cows came home.

**_Chapter 20_**

Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash were galloping through 'The Forrest of Eternal Orgasms ' when suddenly they came across a fork in the road on their path.

"What route should we take…?" asked Twilight Sparkle

"I dunno..." She replied grinding her hoof against the dirt "But I think I know what cunt I wanna pound!"

Rainbow Dash stands up on her two back hooves and a giant, vainy erect penis pops straight out of her tight vagina. Twilight Sparkle is shocked beyond belief. Rainbow Dash pounces directly on her and pins her to the ground.

"R…R..Rainbow Dash!" she questioned "What in the name of Equalia are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing you book reading BITCH?" Dash replied as she thrusted her huge cock into Twilight's virgin pussy. "I WANNA GET SOME!"

AND THEN GROSS SHIT HAPPENS THAT'S REALLY GROSS.

Honestly, you Bronies get turned on by that shit? You're fucked up. More fucked up than me – **AND I WROTE THE DAMN THING.**

(Naw, to be truthfully honest… my shorts would get tighter if I read this too. I may not be a brony, but I'm one Hell of a furry. :3)


End file.
